harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Corban Yaxley
|krew = Czysta |płeć = M |oczy = Niebieskie |włosy = Blond |rodzina = Lysandra Yaxley |różdżka = Nieznana |animag = |praca = Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów |przynależność = *Hogwart *Slytherin *Śmierciożercy *Rodzina Yaxley *Ministerstwo Magii *Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów |aktor = Peter Mullan||tytuł = Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów , Śmierciożerca |status = |rasa = człowiek |bogin = |patronus = Nie posiada |dom = Slytherin|Yaxley|urodziny = Przed 1969 rokiem Yaxley — czarodziej czystej krwi, który został jednym z najbardziej zasłużonych Śmierciożerców. Szpieg Voldemorta w Ministerstwie Magii, rywal Snape'a i przyjaciel Dołohowa. Był świadkiem zabicia Albusa Dumbledore'a przez Severusa Snape'a. Brał udział w Bitwie o Hogwart. Biografia Wczesne życie Yaxley uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, został też przydzielony do Slytherinu, a szkołę ukończył z dobrymi ocenami. Później przyłączył się do śmierciożerców. Służba Voldemortowi do roku 1981 Yaxley był jednym z pierwszych zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta. Być może brał udział w zamordowaniu Marleny McKinnon. Gdy Voldemort zaginął, tak jak wielu innych śmierciożerców wyrzekł się swojego pana, pod pretekstem, że był kontrolowany zaklęciem Imperius i tym sposobem uniknął wtrącenia do Azkabanu. Po odrodzeniu Voldemorta, Yaxley powrócił w jego szeregi i wziął udział w drugiej wojnie czarodziejów. Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic Yaxley pracował wtedy w Ministerstwie i prawdopodobnie zdążyłntylko na sam koniec, aby się przekonać wraz z Knotem, że Voldemort powrócił. Później dołączył do śmierciożerców po raz drugi. Atak na Londyn Yaxley prawdopodobnie był jednym ze śmierciożerców (i popleczników Voldemorta), którzy zniszczyli most Millenium Bridge i porwali Garricka Ollivandera oraz Floriana Fortescue. Zrobił to razem z wilkołakiem Fenrirem Greybackiem i kilkoma innymi niezydentyfikowanymi Śmierciożercami. Bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej i dalsza działalność przestępcza thumb|250px|Bitwa na Wieży AstronomicznejW czerwcu 1997, wraz z grupą Śmierciożerców uczestniczył w ataku na Hogwart. Udało im się powstrzymać Aurorów, chroniących szkoły i dostać się do wieży astronomicznej. Na miejscu zastali Draco Malfoya, próbującego zabić Dumbledore'a. Fenrir Greyback stracił cierpliwość, bo chłopak się wahał, więc postanowił osobiście dokończyć zadanie, ale Yaxley go powstrzymał, by spełniła się wola Voldemorta. Jednak gdy pojawił się Snape, Yaxley stanął mu na drodze, do zabicia dyrektora. Śmierciożercy podczas ucieczki byli śledzeni przez Harry'ego Pottera, który ogłuszył Yaxleya zaklęciem. Prawdopodobnie został znaleziony przez ministerstwo i na krótko osadzony w Azkabanie. Jednak potem Voldemort przejął Ministerstwo i Yaxley, wraz z innymi śmierciożercami został wypuszczony. Kilka tygodni później Yaxleyowi udaje się rzucić na Piusa Thickesse zaklęcie Imperius i wyciągnąć od Aurora Johna Dawlisha informacje na temat przeniesienia Harry'ego Pottera. Dawlish wyjawił mu, że to odbędzie się w dniu siedemnastych urodzin Pottera. Yaxley pospieszył przekazać to śmierciożercom. Zebranie w Dworze Malfoyów Yaxley później brał udział w Spotkaniu śmierciożerców w dworze Malfoyów. Gdy obecny tam Snape przekazał Voldemortowi datę przeniesienia Harry'ego, (według mistrza eliksirów odbędzie się to w sobotę, cztery dni przed urodzinami Harry'ego), Yaxley zaprzeczył i opowiedział wersję Dawlisha. Jednak Severus wyjaśnił, że auror został podstawionythumb|Zebranie śmierciożerców w Malfoy Manor przez Zakon Feniksa, aby ich zmylić. Później Yaxley opowiedział o tym, że z wielkim trudem udało mu się rzucić zaklęcie Imperius na Piusa Thicknesse'a. Później Voldemort opowiedział im o innych ważnych sprawach. Yaxley był również świadkiem zabójstwa Charity Burbage. Przejęcie Ministerstwa przez śmierciożerców Dnia 1 sierpnia Minister Magii Rufus Scrimgeour zostaje zamordowany, a jego stanowisko obejmuje Pius Thicknesse , śmierciożerca kontrolowany klątwą Imperius , co równoznaczne jest z przejęciem władzy w Ministerstwie przez Voldemorta. Później Yaxley dostaje stanowisko szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, jako że wcześniejszy człowiek obejmujący to stanowisko, właśnie Pius Thicknesse, został Ministrem. Przesłuchanie pani Cattermole Gdy Ron, Harry i Hermiona przebrali się za Mafaldę Hopkirk, Alberta Runcorna i Rega Cattermole'a aby ukraść Dolores Umbridge Medalion Salazara Slytherina Yaxley podszedł do Rona (przebranego za Rega) i rozkazał mu, aby ten usunął deszcz z gabinetuthumb|Przesłuchanie Mary Cattermole śmierciożercy. Ron odpowiedział mu, żeby użył parasola, na co Yaxley odpowiedział, że gdyby to jego żona była oskarżona o bycie mugolaczką, a taki ważny urzędnik jak on zlecił mu zadanie, on by się zabrał do roboty. Potem poszedł sobie i na odchodnym rzucił, żeby Ron (Reg) na przyszłość wybierał sobie inne żony, nie szlamy. Był obecny na przesłuchaniu pani Cattermole, gdzie został oszołomiony przez Hermionę podszywającą się pod Mafaldę Hopkirk. Potem jednak wyzwolił się spod czaru i zaczął ścigać Harry'ego i Hermionę. Potem dołączył do nich Ron. Gdy Harry, Hermiona i Ron się deportowali udało mu się złapać Hermionę za rękę i trafił z nimi na Grimmauld Place 12, ale trio uciekło mu ponowną deportacją, przy okazji został uderzony przez Hermionę zaklęciem Relashio, jednak udało mu się spowodować rozszczepienie się Rona. Prawdopodobnie trafił na Stworka, który porządnie go obłożył patelnią. Bitwa o Hogwart Podczas Bitwy o Hogwart Yaxley wraz z Dołohowem przeszukiwali Zakazany Las, aby znaleźć Pottera. Nie wiedzieli że Harry był ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką i nieświadomie doprowadzili go na polanę, gdzie czekał na niego Voldemort. Potter ujawnił się i dał się zabić Czarnemu Panu, co wywołało radość wśród, zgromadzonych tam Śmierciożerców. Yaxley wrócił wraz ze Śmierciożercami i Voldemortem do Hogwartu, gdzie ponownie wybuchła bitwa, w której został pokonany przez George'a Weasleya i Lee Jordana. Oszołomiony, nie mógł zobaczyć upadku swojego pana. Dalsze życie Jeśli przeżył Bitwę prawdopodobnie został wtrącony do Azkabanu. Relacje Z Voldemortem Relacje śmierciożercy z Voldemortem nigdy nie były bardzo napięte albo bardzo łagodne, Voldemort traktował thumb|left|53px|Lord VoldemortYaxleya jak zwykłego swojego poplecznika, jednak ten dostarczył Czarnemu Panu ważne informacje oraz pomógł mu przejąć Ministerstwo Magii .W nagrodę dostał wysoką posadę. Z Dolores Umbridge Stosunkowo Yaxley był w dobrych stosunkach z Umbridge, bo oboje zajmowali wysokie stanowisko w thumb|65px|Dolores UmbridgeMinisterstwie Magii. Oboje też byli członkami Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków, razem skazali Mary Cattermole . Jednak Yaxley był śmierciożercą, a Dolores nie. Z Piusem Thicknesse'em Pius Thicknesse był zwykłą marionetką kontrolowaną Imperiusem, a więc musiał (oczywiście bez wiedzy thumb|left|62px|Pius Thicknesseludności) być kontrolowany przez Yaxleya. W tym przypadku stosunki musiały być dobre. Przez Thicknesse'a Yaxley kontrolował Ministerstwo. Z mugolami i mugolakami Tak jak wszyscy inni śmierciożercy, Yaxley nienawidził mugoli i mugolaków, jadnak ponieważ był ważnym urzędnikiem, mógł ich też skazywać. Przez to tylko pogorszył stosunki między tymi grupami społecznymi a nim. Jednym ze skazanych przez niego mugolaków jest Mary Cattermole. Z Antoninem Dołohowem thumb|72px|Antonin DołohowDołohow i Yaxley byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, razem wybierali się na misje, razem patrolowali Zakazany Las w poszukiwaniu Pottera. Z innymi śmierciożercami Ze śmierciożercami utrzymywał dobre stosunki, był najlepszym przyjacielem Dołohowa. Jednak Snape stanowił wyjątek - Yaxley i Mistrz Eliksirów rywalizowali ze sobą o względy Voldemorta. Jednak Yaxley nie miał przy Snapie żadnych szans. Z podwładnymi Według filmu i domysłów Yaxley traktował swoich pracowników jak niewolników. Jednak nikt nie miał odwagi mu się przeciwstawić, ponieważ zajmował wysoki urząd. Wygląd Yaxley miał jasne blond włosy, które często związywał. Był dość wysoki, często miał nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy. Często też chodził wyprostowany z rękami za plecami. Charakter Podobnie jak pozostali Śmierciożercy, miał obsesję na punkcie czystości krwi. Bez wahania skazywał wszystkich mugolaków i półkrwi, mimo, że tym drugim Voldemort pozwalał żyć. Był osoba dumną i ambitną. Zawsze starał się jak najbardziej upodobać swojemu panu i pozostałym Śmierciożercom. Zawsze trzymał się rozkazów, pokazał to na wieży astronomicznej, gdzie nie pozwolił Greybackowi zabić Dumbledore'a. Podczas jego kadencji w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa bardzo podkreślał swoją pozycję, ignorował, lub szantażował pracowników na niższym stanowisku. Potrafił jednak okazać szacunek innym czarodziejom, dla których czystość krwi jest równie ważna. Podobnie jak Lucjusz Malfoy uważał się za lepszego od innych. Galeria Yaxley rozdzka.JPG|Różdżka Yaxley'a PossiblyYaxleyssss.jpg|W grze ,,Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" PossiblyYaxley.jpg|Yaxley w masce śmierciożercy YaxleyLego.png|W grze Lego Yaxleymm.jpg|Na przesłuchaniu. Ciekawostki * W filmowej adaptacji Księcia Półkrwi Yaxleya zagrał Johnpaul Castrianni, lecz usunięto sceny z jego udziałem. Ostatecznie śmierciożercę zagrał w Insygniach Śmierci Peter Mullan, natomiast Johnpaul Castrianni jedynie nieznanego z nazwiska śmierciożercę. * W grze Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Yaxley pojawił się podczas, gdy Harry walczył z zamaskowanym śmierciożercą. * Nie jest do końca jasne czy Yaxley zginął. W książce czytamy: ,,''Zobaczył Harry Yaxleya powalonego na posadzkę przez George'a i Lee Jordana, (...)" Prawdopodobnie został jedynie oszołomiony i zesłany do Azkabanu. * Na podstawie filmowej rozmowy Yaxleya z panem Cattermole (Ronem Weasleyem) można przypuszczać, że miał on żonę - czarownicę czystej krwi. Jeżeli Yaxleyowie mieli dzieci, były one prawdopodobnie dużo starsze od Harry'ego Pottera, ponieważ nie było żadnej wzmianki na ich temat ani w książce, ani w filmie. * W wyciętej scenie z filmu ,,Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci cz. 1" Yaxley odwiedza pusty dom Grangerów. Występowanie thumb|166px * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) Możliwe, że Yaxley to jeden z zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców, którzy wyszli z Szafki zniknięć. Choć mówi się, że to Alecto lub Amycus Carrow, prawdopodobne jest, że to jednak Yaxley * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra)''Zamaskowany Yaxley pojawia się na wieży astronomicznej * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (filmy) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 ''Przypisy'' '' ''en:Yaxl ey fr:Yaxley ru:Яксли fi:Yaxley de:Yaxley it:Yaxley Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Rodzina Yaxley